Taitak Roak
( Back Story to be created for now have his other stuff to read ) Taitak's Statistics Taitak is 6'4 and 219LBS in his base form in AB SSJ he is 6'5 234LBS, AB SSJ2 6'7 245LBS, and AB SSJ3 he stands at 6'8 and weighs in at 257LBS. In Super Saiyan God he remains 6'4 but weighs around 195lBS. In AN SSJB he is 6'5 and 230LBS. In Base form, Tai has a shoe size of 14 and in AB SSJ3 he has a shoe size of 16. Achievements Feats Has none yet Victorious Battles Has none documented as of yet. Defeats none documented as of yet. Techniques and Powers Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Ki Sense - The ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. Saiyan Power - The Saiyan ability to grow stronger as a Saiyan fights and grow stronger after recovering from a near-fatal injury. Bloody Smash – First, Tai kicks the opponent up into the air, where he grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Back Breaker '- Tai grabs the opponent by the head and legs and slams the middle of the opponents back onto his knee as the would crouch down depending on the size and power difference this attack is possible and if the power difference is great enough, the opponent's back will be broken. '''Fury Blade '- Tai creates a sharp barbed Ki Blade around his hand. He then starts to rotate the barbs around the blade at SSJBE speeds cutting into anything they touch. This attack is quite strenuous. 'Legendary Spiked Mace '- Tai forges a Spiked Mace out of his Ki and uses it to bash people. The spikes are all 4 inches long and are very pointy. '''Pandora's Radiance - This is an attack he borrowed from his Brother, Teyoach. The user, for maximum effectiveness, flies up into the air, away from the opponent. Due to this both nearly killing them and exhausting them incredibly, it’s usually used as a last-ditch effort in a battle. When they’re prepared to use the technique, the user is surrounded by a yellow orb encompassing them completely. They shout primitively, similar to an Oozaru, then begin to launch random energy attacks sprouting from the orb. The attacks vary from beams, energy blasts, beams, discs, etc. They all fly out at incredible speeds but aimlessly. This attack is a one-shot deal and would leave you completely drained of Ki and potentially all stamina. ( One Use ) Gigantic Bench Press '- Tai grabs the opponent '''Bloody Terror Beam '- Tai inhales bringing his aura inside his body before channeling all of his energy into a singular point in between his hands in front of his lower chest area with a roar. After an amount of charging he would fire the blast with a roar. '''Revenge Demon – First, Kai attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. Death's Grip '- Tai grabs the opponent by the neck with his large hands and proceeds to choke them to death. '''Fury Buzz Saw '- Tai creates a large disk beside each of his arms. These disks have sharp long teeth that protrude even longer than that of Destructo disk. This attack spins at SSJBE speeds and will cut through just about anything it touches. ''Transforming Ki Bast / Altering Ki Attacks '- Tai will fire out a spinning orb of Ki at someone and right before it reaches them he will alter it turning it into a Destructo disk or if it misses it will simply explode near the opponent. This isn't a unique attack but rather anything Ki related he uses. Homing Ki Attack / Mastery Of Ki Attack Tracking '- Tai fires a Ki Attack at someone and if it misses he will use his Telekinesis and Ki Control to move the blast like a homing missile to follow the opponent. This isn't a unique attack but rather anything Ki Releated he uses. '''Hyper Explosive Wave '- Tai creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. '''Hyper Explosive Wave - Tai creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. 'Instant Transmission '- Tai use this technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. Transformations and Anatomy Anatomy Tai is an A-Type and B-Type Saiyan Hybrid. His transformations are a combination of the two in appearance and Ki just like Kefla however, Tai is a Universe 7 Saiyan. Tai is also a blood of defeated, The Blood Of The Defeated is a bloodline from Dragon Ball Legends. ( I think ) Shallot is a Blood Of The Defeated thus giving him his black tail. The Blood Of The Defeated also have overall better stamina, they have more stamina and their stamina recovers within a minute or two. (I think) So, Technically Tai is half Blood Of The Defeated and Have B-Type. AB Super Saiyan 1 This form takes the size of the A-Type Super Saiyan and combines it with the strength and Power Of The B-Type Super Saiyan. This form makes the user slightly larger than a normal A-Type SSJ1 but is smaller than a Grade 3 Super Saiyan in muscle mass. Just like the A-Type forms it can be mastered to no drain. This form Multiplies the user's Base form by 1,728x or triple Golden Oozaru ( Yes I know these are Kefla photos ) AB Super Saiyan 2 This form makes the user's muscles grow slightly and are just a little bigger than an A-Type Super Saiyan 2. This form is quite strenuous but if the user has a tail it can be mastered just like A-Type SSJ2. This multiplies the user's base form by 3,456X or just almost half of SSJ4. Like A-Type Super Saiyan 2 AB SSJ2 has lightning around and in the aura however, the lightning is more intense and neon red. AB Super Saiyan 3 This is the 3rd state of the AB-Type transformations. Unmastered it is 1.5x more strenuous than a regular Super Saiyan 3 but, it can be mastered if the user has a tail just like A-Type Super Saiyan 2 and 3. This form has a multiplier of 13,824x Base or just a little over half of Super Saiyan 5. There is an extreme amount of Neon Red Lightning in the Aura. Super Saiyan God This form isn't changed by the combination of the A and B types. AB Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Otherwise known as AB Super Saiyan Blue this transformation is a combination of AB Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. This form is as 20x as strong as Super Saiyan Blue or as strong as SSJBE. AB Super Saiyan Blue is just as strenuous as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution but just as strong as well. This form is equal to SSJBE in all statistics and would provide no advantage against an SSJBE user. Like Super Saiyan Blue AB SSJB has little lightning sparks but in AB SSJB the lightning sparks are neon red. As shown in the picture AB SSJB is more Cyan Green color or as the color is called Seafoam. It is greener than SSJB but more Cyan than AB SSJ. This form was created to be the SSJBE level form for this character and is equal to SSJBE in strengths and weaknesses. The Only difference between this form and SSJBE is the name, lore, design, and color. This character was just made to be something unique and cool not overpowered. This character's last name has the same last name of HighD1973's OC because the OC's are brothers however, I have nothing to do with the approval or disapproval of the character. All I simply needed when making this OC was the last name and I didn't want it to be an Agiad like the countless other OC's I have lol. To Clarify: If he gets banned or a warning please don't worry about me I am a good boy I follow the rules, thanks. -SSJB as a color reference- AB Super Saiyan Blue Evolution??? AB SSJBE is not possible and is seemingly an A-Type exclusive Super Saiyan form. In a simplified summary of a nutshell, I'd say explain why it is not possible with a simple "Their bodies don't work that way." or something. Other Information Themes Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq65kSK8oqE Angry Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c Full Power Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JrAz1BRWqo Fist Fight Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW6UD3IutXI&t=99s Desperation Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8raLckjCRY&t=11s AB SSB Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STE_ugj7s2M Deadly Brawl Theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2iUQ6sta_c Very Angry Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJPhZ9kBlYk